


The Curse of Curves

by Morgause The Enchantress (futuregoogleceo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuregoogleceo/pseuds/Morgause%20The%20Enchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was scarcely a night anymore during which Morgana did not wake up from her terrors. There were only a few things that would put her back to sleep after one of these episodes. Storytelling was not Gwen’s favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of Curves

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on Morgana and Gwen as they were at the end of season 1 / beginning of season 2, which is how far I was into the series when I wrote this.

A scream.

Then another.

“Gwen!”

Gwen opened her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. There was scarcely a night anymore during which Morgana did not wake up from her terrors. Gaius’ remedies were no longer having any effect. _Poor girl_ , Gwen thought. She pitied her, and worried. Gwen had stopped bothering with getting dressed. She simply grabbed the candle by her bed and ran over wearing only her nightgown, behavior that was highly inappropriate for a maidservant, but they had long ago become friends and dispensed with formalities, at least in private.

“What is it, Morgana? Are you alright?” Gwen asked as she rushed through the chamber door.

Morgana was sitting up on the bed, clutching the covers, her eyes wide with panic and an overwhelming sense of impending doom. She looked as though she had seen a ghost, and perhaps she had.

“Merlin! … Arthur! … They are coming for them! … I have to warn them!” she was hardly making any sense in between gasps for air.

Gwen closed the door and left the candle by it. There was no need to hurry, Morgana would only benefit from her steadiness and calm. She made her way to Morgana, pulled away the covers, and sat down on the bed beside her, putting her hands on Morgana’s shoulders.

“It’s okay. They’re safe. You’re safe, too. We’re in the castle. It was just another dream,” Gwen said.

She had repeated those words so often she wasn’t really sure what they meant anymore, like a prayer of the old religion.

Morgana was still panting, cold sweat covered every patch of bare skin that Gwen could see. Gwen started gently brushing Morgana’s hair and humming a tune, nothing specific, but soothing nonetheless. After a few minutes, Morgana’s breath returned to normal; slow and steady.

“Thanks,” she said hoarsely, embarrassed once again.

She put her head down in Gwen’s lap, taking comfort in her friend’s presence. Gwen continued to run her fingers through Morgana’s luxurious dark hair.

“Gwen, tell me a story,” she pleaded.

There were only a few things that would put Morgana back to sleep after one of these episodes. Storytelling was not Gwen’s favorite. Gwen spun one of her yarns, told her of Lancelot, and the adventures she imagined he was on. She missed Lancelot, a lot. It was ridiculous of her to miss him. They hardly knew each other, but she couldn’t help it. He made her feel wanted. She painted him in such detail: his wavy dark hair, his penetrating eyes, his scrumptious lips, and that smile, a smile that made her knees buckle and her heart break into song.

Gwen started losing herself in describing Lancelot. She told Morgana about how she would caress his chiseled chest with her palms as he held her tight. She recalled how she could see the definition of his muscles even under his chainmail. She was daydreaming now; how sweet and warm his breath was on her neck. As she talked, Gwens hands journeyed down from Morgana’s hair. She first rubbed her neck, then her shoulders, and eventually she placed a hand on Morgana’s breast. She started massaging it gently, occasionally squeezing her nipple, lightly of course. Soon after, Morgana closed her eyes and began to do the same with the other, letting out almost inaudible moans.

Gwen didn’t want to continue with the story, and all this talk of Lancelot has erased any remaining desire she had for sleep. She pulled Morgana’s wispy nightgown over her head, revealing all her smooth, unblemished, porcelain skin. _Earthly creatures have no business looking like this_ , Gwen thought. She was mesmerized every time. She bent down and rubbed her nose against Morgana’s. They both smiled; carefree, innocent smiles.

Gwen pressed her hands into Morgana’s shoulders, spun around and climbed on top of her. She slid her hands under Morgana’s back, and pressed her chest down onto Morgana’s. She brought her lips up to within an inch of her mistress’s, and as Morgana came up to meet them, she backed away. Morgana stayed there for a moment; her eyes closed, her lips puckered in anticipation. A second passed, then another, and a third. she opened her eye in confusion, and that’s when Gwen’s lips returned for a long, wet, interlocking kiss. It lasted for a time, uninterrupted. Gwen began to rub against Morgana’s body. She pushed a knee against Morgana’s loins causing Morgana to release Gwen’s lips and breathe in sharply. Gwen turned her attention to Morgana’s breasts. She caressed them with her lips, nibbled on the hardened nipples, flicked at them with her warm, moist tongue.

The friction from Gwen’s coarse nightgown only aroused Morgana further. Gwen loosened the pressure of her knee, and dispatched a hand to fill the void. She was in no hurry, and teasing Morgana was just making it more fun. She grabbed handfuls of Morgana’s inner thighs, massaging them gently, getting closer and closer to her groin, and then retreating.

It drove Morgana absolutely mad. She bore it for as long as she could, but patience has its limits. She snatched Gwen’s playful hand and pulled it towards her pelvis. Gwen wasn’t ready to give her what she wanted. She circled finger about her labia, catching the clitoris as if by chance. She went through numerous passes before she placed a finger at the opening, and pushed her palm against Morgana. Morgana thrust her hips outward, desperately trying to get it inside. Gwen did not budge. Only when Morgana gave up, Gwen relented. She slid her finger inside, slowly, letting Morgana explore every sanation of the moment. As soon as she got it all the way inside, she pulled it out swiftly, and brought it to her own lips. She licked it dry.

“You’re absolutely delicious”, Gwen giggled. “Would you like a taste?”

She didn’t wait for an answer. She placed her middle finger at the opening once again, and slowly slipped it back inside, dipping into the honey pot. Morgana bit her lip; it was just right. Gwen swirled her finger inside Morgana, covering it in gooey goodness, and just as slowly slid it back out. She brought her hand up to Morgana, and began to glide it over her lips. Morgana wrapped her mouth around Gwen’s finger and sucked on it lightly. Gwen was right; it was absolutely delicious.

Gwen pushed herself down, sliding against Morgana’s body until she had her head between Morgana’s shapely, beckoning thighs. She pushed Morgana’s legs upward, positioning her perfectly for further activities. She flattened her tongue and grazed it against Morgana’s clitoris. First in a single direction, then in circles, and finally in paths that have no simple description, all in perfectly smooth motions. Every one sent a different set of pleasurable ripples through Morgana’s body.

Morgana’s movements became involuntary. Her thighs pressed against Gwen’s head. One hand desperately searched for something to hold onto, eventually finding Gwen’s hair and grabbing it; she bit down on the knuckles of the other, suppressing her moans. All these sensations were just too much.

“Don’t stop,” she gasped.

She pressed her thighs tighter together. In the back of her mind she hoped she wasn’t hurting Gwen. She could hardly catch her breath now. Each one was shallow, labored. She squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating. Just a little more. She took the fist out of her mouth and grabbed the sheets around her.

“Keep going” Morgana whispered.

She arched her back, rising slightly off the bed, balancing herself on her elbows and digging them deep into the mattress. Then, she let out a loud moan, almost a scream, and she collapsed back onto the bed. Morgana trembled slightly. Gwen paused, and simply applied a bit of pressure. Morgana shook harder.

They lay there for a time, letting the minutes pass, Morgana recovering, and Gwen drawing satisfaction from all the pleasure she had bestowed.

“It’s your turn”, Morgana finally said, a devilish grin spreading across her face.

“It’s alright. We’re both tired and should try and get some sleep”, Gwen replied, hoping Morgana would ignore her excuses.

“You’re not getting away that easily,” Morgana protested, and signaled Gwen to situated herself over Morgana’s head, facing the headboard.

Gwen obeyed eagerly. Morgana was no stranger to cunnilingus, and knew exactly what Gwen liked. She narrowed her tongue as much as she could and slid it inside. It didn’t go far, but even the slightest touches did the trick. She delicately moved it all over, covering as much area as she could, occasionally retracting before continuing with renewed vigor. Gwen’s nightgown draped over Morgana’s face, brushing distractingly against her eyes. Morgana paused for a moment.

“Can you take that off?”.

Gwen pulled the gown off with such force that she almost ripped it. Morgana returned to her task. Gwen held the headboard in a death grip.

“Yes! Just like that,” she exclaimed.

It was getting harder and harder to form words. Her movements were becoming jagged, spasmodic, which only intensified Morgana’s zeal.

“Stop … I can’t anymore … Stop.”

Despite Morgana’s best efforts, it wasn’t going to be her night, Gwen thought, disappointed. She slid off Morgana and lay down beside her.

“I have something else that you can try,” Morgana volunteered.

She stretched across the bed and gave her nightstand a resounding thump. It echoed about the room. An opening appeared below the bottommost drawer of the nightstand. Morgana pulled herself toward the edge. She hung slightly off the bed as she fished around the mysterious compartment. She found what she was looking for, and push the compartment closed. She crawled seductively back towards Gwen, overemphasizing her movements, and handed the object to her.

Gwen was perplexed. She had never seen anything like this before. It was hard, and had a bit of weight to it. It had a wooden base, and a long cylinder, the width of about two fingers extending out of it, and had a slightly wider sphere on the end. It was covered in tightly stretched, amazingly soft and slick deerskin leather. It looked like a … like a … phallus! Gwen’s eyes widened at the realization.

“Where did you get such a thing?”

“Nobility has its privileges,” Morgana answered, offering no further explanation.

Morgana lay back down on the bed, and pulled Gwen over herself, bringing Gwen down with her back against Morgana’s chest. She glided the tips of her fingers over Gwen’s stomach and chest, tracing every curve and fine line. Meanwhile Gwen let the object slip inside her. The sensation was shocking. She even surprised herself. Gwen instinctually clutched the closest thing to her free hand, which happened to be Morgana’s thigh. She dug her fingernails into Morgana’s skin. Morgana winced, but remained silent. Gwen didn’t push the object far in. She just slid the tip of it it in and out, sometimes straight, sometimes a bit off to the side. At first, she went slow, getting used to this foreign thing inside her. She got going faster, and faster. Morgana ran her fingers up from Gwen’s hips, counting all the ribs along the way. Gwen continued, letting the world around her fade away. Suddenly, she dug her nails even deeper into Morgana’s leg, breaking the skin a little. She thrust the object inside as deep as it would go. Her legs straightened unnaturally. She let go of everything; let her mind blank out. Every muscle in Gwen’s body tensed up. They held tight for what seemed like way too long, and then relaxed all at once. The only exception were her toes, which continued to curl up uncontrollably. It was her night, too.

A knock sounded at the door. Gaius was making his morning rounds. There was no answer from the chambers, only the stillness and quiet of deep peaceful sleep.


End file.
